last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugs/Quirks
Kefir support If you have issue please contact the developers on: https://kefirgames.helpshift.com/a/last-day-on-earth/ support@kefirgames.com Information *The occasional zombie will spawn in your home-zone. This zombie can spawn inside your house, even with completed walls. *The Zombie Horde can also spawn inside your house. *If you have 14 energy and try to run to a location that costs 15 energy (as an example) it will ask if you want to use coins to recharge. When you do, you will have 85 energy left - it does not count what you had (in this case, 14 energy lost) *If your inventory is full and you cut down a tree/mine a rock, e.t.c. you will see a message saying you're full as you harvest but you lose the mats and the node will be gone. They do not drop on the ground. Not necessarily a bug but notable. *If you want to start over, you have to make a new character on a new server. On your phone go to Settings>manage apps>clear data - you can select a new server on restart. If you already binded your data on your account, on Android, you just have to go to the Play Games app, select the account you just binded, go to Settings > delete account and data from play games > scroll for LDOE and delete it. Do it before clearing the app data. *Sometimes if you eat your Baked Beans too fast it doesn't generate an Empty Can. (Example: Click 15 Baked Beans too fast, there a chance produce not same the number of Empty Can than Baked Beans) *When you walk to a destination and log out, then log back in the next day, you'll see that the character is stuck somewhere along the journey. This is a common bug associated when the app updates WHILE you are walking to a certain destination. to fix this, simply clear data. (This is where the account binding comes handy) *If you have spike traps around your house, you can get damaged through the walls. *Sometimes there not anything in the loot chest in the green zones, yellow zones *Going into plane parts and ship is possible. *Wolves can spawn in plane parts. *Getting stuck in buildings with build mode is still possible. *Alternatively, placing furniture over the player’s corpse will result in the corpse being stretched/warped the next time the area is loaded, which will stay in that position even after the furniture is removed (See the glitch normally in action (thought to be a T-pose) Plus a really funny picture of the glitch in action). *When completing the Wrecked ship event, make sure not to talk to the sailor while standing under the Loot Box. He will tell you to move, and you will miss the reward, and just get the option to buy 5 crates. *Moving as soon as the ‘trail’ starts when the player swings a weapon will result in the weapon always having the trail (See Image.) *Switching back and fourth with two weapons with the extra slot will reset the walk animation, causing the player to “Stutterstep”. **This also happens when the player sneaks and walks. **The switching between the skull crusher and some other specific weapons result in a weird "Stutterstep" that just shakes the weapon. *When your avatar is on auto, gathering resources, and he runs past a chest or lootable corpse, you can tap the action icon on the drive-by - he will keep running past it, but when he reaches his original destination, he will MOONWALK all the way back to the chest/corpse. Potentially a feature, not glitch. *You can skip the last 5 seconds of a crafting timer for 0 Coins (This is a glitch). *Storing too many items on a Player or AI corpse then sorting it may cause the game to crash and the body to disappear. *In early versions of the game, you can sneak up on a Deer from the front, and it wouldn't react to you, even when the player's face is touching the deer's. Category:Main Category:Guides